


Gimmie Five

by HeadRubEnthusiast



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, CBT, Ficlet, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, PWP, Self Electing Myself as The President of The Omega Frank Apreciation Club, Vampire Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/pseuds/HeadRubEnthusiast
Summary: “Look at that,” they whisper and prod. Frank meets his own dark and glassy stare in the mirror across from their bed, his entire body blotchy and red with fever.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Gimmie Five

Frank’s breaths sputter and catch like he’s come down from weeping. The evidence of his heat dampens Grant’s work shirt, which still hangs open off their shoulders. Their hands wander over his front, big palms and curious fingers running down his soft chest to his stomach. 

“Look at that,” they whisper and prod. Frank meets his own dark and glassy stare in the mirror across from their bed, his entire body blotchy and red with fever. He sniffs and licks his already drool sticky lips. Grant’s hands press down against his stomach possessively where Frank's body protrudes with the weight of their seed inside of him. “Stuffed so full, hmm?” Frank nods so fast his hair flops in his eyes. Grant shifts and tugs at where they’re tied together, catching Frank’s battered prostate and making him twitch. 

“Please.” Frank’s hands jump from his thighs towards his cock, still hard and weeping. They’d been going at it since they came home to find Frank thrashing in a hastily-made nest, and now he’s in that painful place where his body cannot keep up with his own need. Grant tuts and tightens his arms around Frank, trapping his arms at his sides. 

“Shh. Bad.” He whimpers and shifts his gaze from the two of them in the mirror to the man who cannot appear in it. Gerard sprawls in an armchair, watching Frank’s struggle in Grant’s lap where they sit on the edge of the bed. He’s also still in his suit from earlier today, black velvet jacket stark against the paleness of his skin. 

“How rude of you to stay hard knotted. Was that not good enough for you?” Frank whips his head more than he shakes it, a danger to himself, really. Gerard slides to kneel in front of them in one smooth movement. His hands rest on Grant’s knees in greeting before moving to Frank’s thighs. They pudge out slightly, calves folded underneath him as he straddles Grant backwards. 

“Poor puppy,” he mocks, thumb swiping through the slick that has dried into a sticky mess on the flesh of Frank’s inner thigh. Gerard meets his gaze and licks his thumb. “And to think you wanted to fuck me with this little thing after Grant’s knot went down.”

Gerard grasps him at the base, and Frank has to break his stare. He watches his cock bob obscenely in the mirror and has to drop his head back into Grant’s shoulder to keep himself from flying off the edge. 

“Look,” Grant whispers, accent heavy and rough. Frank bites his lip but obeys. Gerard’s tongue slips out, and he leans forward to meet his hand. Frank chokes, body tensing to be still as his tongue flattens, his jaw drops, and two fangs peek out from behind his top lip. 

“G-Gee,” Frank mumbles, pushing back against Grant in a futile attempt at escape. A hand grips in his hair and forces him to watch, his other head nestled between Gerard’s needlepoint fangs. His hips and thighs quiver in place, arms pushing against Grant’s hold. 

The vampire hums. His hand encapsulates Frank’s entire shaft, mouth tormenting the pink head that sticks out of his fist. His grip is too loose, but Frank can’t dream of thrusting at the risk of nicking himself. The frustration has him clawing at Grant’s hips, the only thing he can reach with his arms trapped. 

Grant slides his legs apart, pushing Frank’s open as well. Gerard crowds into the newly made space, kissing the inside of his thighs. He chuckles at the whimper that sounds and speeds up his hand before slowing down again. 

“These don’t matter much for a little omega like Frankie, do they?” Grant asks, squeezing Frank’s wrists in warning before letting his arms free and touching down along his hips. They continue, “Frankie has no use for those, baby, you don’t have to be as careful with them.”

“No?” Gerard fakes innocence. He rolls Frank’s balls in his hand. He’d think it was too harsh if not for the precum Frank’s dick continues to drool all over his other fist. Frank will have to clean that with his mouth later. 

“Don’t move those arms now Frankie, wouldn’t want to startle me like this.” Gerard ducks and mouths at Frank’s balls. He laps below his fist and around them, down to where Grant is still knotted inside him. Slick drenches his face, sweet like cocktail cherries. 

Frank watches Gerard's left fist in its languid rhythm, his hair tickling the inside of his thighs. Grant noses along the side of his neck and he tips his jaw back in instinct. They cut their teeth against the scent glands behind his ears. 

The omega sighs, eyelids drooping as he just feels. Hands, one set cold and one set warm, track along his body. Fingers flick his nipples and create bruises on his hip bones. Palms push him back into Grant’s chest and drag against his dick. 

“Frankie,” Gerard whispers against the damp skin of his happy trail, opening his mouth to puff hot air over the tip of his dick. Frank’s skin burns as fangs scratch the skin of his stomach, leaving bright pink trails. Gerard’s cheek follows the dip of his hip and he bites the taut muscle of Frank’s quad. It’s owner squeaks and his hands shoot to Gerard’s hair as he laps at the wound, not allowing blood to drip away. 

Venom enters Frank’s bloodstream, worsening the numbing effects of his heat. His quad cramps, and his ears thrum with his own frantic heartbeat. He slumps, hand dragging and messing Gerard’s hair as his arms fall like weights. Grant pulls out of the crook of his neck, now sore with bruises, to kiss Frank’s cheek. 

They take over for Gerard’s hand, strokes quick and purposeful. Having been strung along, Frank feels himself barreling towards the finish line. Gerard bites him again, the quick pain of his fangs adding a flash of adrenaline to the mix of hormones in his stomach. He pops up, red eyes staring at Frank over Grant’s jerking hand. Grant twists and sinks, thumb curling into the seam with practiced precision. Frank moans in alarm and Gerard’s tiny pink tongue flops out, waiting. The peek of his fangs, tinged red, has Frank panting as he stripes Gerard’s face. 

“Good boy,” someone whispers. Frank clenches down on Grant’s knot, all his muscles spasming and releasing over and over again involuntarily. He stutters out something gratuitous, tongue fat in his mouth. Gerard and Grant’s claiming touches turn borderline painful, body oversensitized. Everything feels rubbed raw, sore on his inside and outside. Frank goes lax as he calms and fades into thoughtless serenity. 

Grant slips out of him, his seed sliding down Frank’s backside and mingling with the slick and dried blood there. Gerard rubs his shoulders and he slumps forward into his arms, whining on the end of his breaths. 

“I know. Shush.” Gerard kisses his forehead and cheek, lips staying in place for a moment to gauge the extent of his temperature. 

“How long until you wanna go again?” Frank stares at the tent in Gerard’s pants.

“Gimmie five.”

**Author's Note:**

> All my frens have been writing very hot, very amazing ABO things recently - I had to keep the ball rolling. Fang play is so mmmmm. I have a bigger, better fic in the works rn but I had to go back to my filthy roots for just a minute. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated for they feed the attention demon living in my small intestine  
> <3 Tori


End file.
